The purpose of this Clinical Oncology Research Career Development Program is to facilitate interdisciplinary training in clinical and translational oncology research for physicians and doctoral degreed nurses with a clinical training background in one of a number of oncology disciplines, including medical, surgical, pediatric, radiation and nursing ontology. This training program is supported by robust interdisciplinary clinical and translation research programs in the Comprehensive Cancer Center of Case Western Reserve and University Hospitals of Cleveland that provide trainees the opportunity to pursue mentored research experiences along one of four clinical research themes: Mechanism Based Therapeutics, Hematopoietic Stem Cell Therapeutics, Genetic Oncology, and Behavioral and Clinical Health Services. The trainee develops and pursues an individual mentored research experience under co-mentors who include a basic investigator and a clinical investigator. Tile mentored research experience is enhanced by a 2-year didactic curriculum that is designed to provide basic background and highly individualized advanced training in both clinical and methodological components of clinical and translational cancer research. This curriculum is sufficiently flexible to accommodate the diverse backgrounds and interests of trainees. Trainees may elect to expand the didactic component of the curriculum to obtain a Masters of Science Degree in Clinical Research. This training is supplemented by the resources of an institutional K30 award, and other NCI-supported training programs that create a highly interactive critical mass of translational and clinical trainees. The ultimate goal of he program is to provide clinical MD/DO and doctoral degreed RN oncologists with the skills, experience and confidence to pursue independent and collaborative careers in clinical cancer research, thereby increasing the likelihood that basic/behavioral research findings will be applied to clinical cancer care in a creative and timely manner. The success of this program wilt be measured by the output of clinical oncologists that pursue careers dedicated to clinical research and discovery.